


Healing Power of Laughter

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't help it, really, and it's happened before so she wondered just how angry he'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Power of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2013 for Daily_deviant. Betaed by Angela_snape

****

Healing Power of Laughter

She didn't mean to do it, it just bubbled out, and she tried to clap her hand over her mouth to stop the sounds but there was no stopping it once she had started. She closed her eyes, wishing and wanting the giggles to stop, because she knew, if he was anything like Ron it would end in disaster.

George's hand reached up and tugged on her fingers and Hermione chanced a glance through her lashes at him. No angry look or disappointed grimace waited for her and George's mouth was curled up into his trademark grin; a smile, just for her, that she had not seen in a very long time. It made her laugh even harder and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

She'd once thought that look was more cruel than mischievous. She hadn't approved of either one of them testing their pranks on the children. But it had been so long, so much time had passed since she'd actually seen the look on George's face, especially since it was directed at her. 

Ron would have left her by now, storming angrily from the room but George just scooted closer and cupped her face. His thumb ran over the silvery track of her happy tears then leaned closer and kissed them away. 

"I... I'm not..." the giggles rolled out louder and she cringed. "Not _at_ you," she choked out.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I like to hear it."

His mouth was gentle, his tongue even more so as it gathered up the wetness. His lips graced across hers and as she hiccupped, he pressed more firmly against her. Shaking and laughing, she wrapped her arms around him and moaned when they were flush against one another.

He was wider than Ron, and... and she had to stop comparing them before it drove her spare, especially while he was doing that. She felt the strength of him as his hands slid up her back. As good as it felt, she still couldn't help the laughter and it spilled out once more. He chuckled with her when he laid her back and shook his head at her.

"Almost the best release in the world, yeah?" he murmured and kissed her.

He slid down her body, his mouth moving over her turning the giggles into sighs and moans. His hands were huge and rough, everywhere. They caressed her skin. Another giggle escaped as his tongue dipped into her navel.

"That tickles," she gasped out and he laughed against her belly.

"That's what makes this so much fun," he sighed. "Sex is, and should always be, fun." Then his mouth slid lower and there were no more giggles or talking.

His teeth nipped at her skin then his tongue licked the bitten flesh, soothing the gentle ache away. She arched toward him, her fingers tangling in his hair. A sigh eked out through the laughter as the silken ginger length threaded through her fingers, and she curled her hands into fists in his hair when his mouth covered her.

Writhing, she tugged none too gently at times, and still he licked her, slow and steady. The flat and bumpy muscle slid between her lips and ignited a spark inside her as he sucked on her clitoris. 

His hands weren't idle either, rubbing and stroking her thighs until his fingers made their way to the centre of her. One fat finger, calloused and rough, caressed her along side of his tongue before gently pushing inside.

"George," she panted and released his hair, running her hands down the back of his head, reaching as far as she was able. She cupped his head, grinding her body to his face and then she felt it. "Please," she begged.

His laugh against her skin; his warm breath steeling over her damp flesh and though the puffs of air were fast, she felt the dampness of them as well. It made her even wetter the more he did. All the while his fingers never stopped rubbing and touching, stroking and sliding, in and out and then more entered her.

The spark turned hotter and twined in her stomach even as he continued to play with her. She spread her legs wider, urging him for more with little huffs of breath and words to entice him but he never moved.

"Please, George," Hermione gasped. One hand had trailed away, gently teasing her side and she bucked, then she laughed.

He rose up over her and smiled down at her. She laughed for him again and his mouth was on hers. She tasted herself, and him, on his tongue and closed her eyes before she wrapped her hands around his face.

A quick shift of their bodies and he was inside her, filling her faster and harder than she'd ever felt before. She broke the kiss, eyes falling shut while she reared back from the stretch of him but hanging on as well. He held her, his body still until she relaxed before he moved.

Then all she could do was hang on. 

"Look at me. See me," he whispered.

Sliding her arms and legs about his body while he thrust, she opened her eyes to watch him. His grin widened even as he sped his hips. One hand squeezed her hip and she rocked up to meet the next movement. The long glide of his cock, the arch of her body as he tilted her hips startled another giggle from her and his smile curled upwards.

"Fun, yes," he murmured then bent closer to her. He never closed his eyes and she met the chocolate brown gaze with a smile as he took her mouth.

"Oh! Oh, yes," she chanted and moved with him. He chuckled and she grinned right back at him.

"More?" George asked and she nodded. "Please."

He shifted them once again and took her breath away. The coiled spark that danced inside of her burst forth and she howled, the release dragging out another laugh as he continued to move.

Each movement, long yet fast, raised her senses again and she anticipated his finish, was waiting on it even, but completely missed it as he drove her over the edge once more.

Stars clouded her vision and his laughter tickled her ears just as his body drew taut over her. She held him tightly with her arms and squeezed him with her legs until he relaxed and crashed down on her. 

Soft kisses drew her back to herself and she sighed, opening her eyes to watch him. He watched her as well then chuckled, burying his face at her throat and rolling them so she rested on his chest. "Don't want to crush that beautiful smile," he kissed the top of her head.

"Never happen," she breathed. His heartbeat and soft snickering followed her into sleep.


End file.
